


Ancients and Old Ones

by SannahOfSkva



Series: That Hermit's A Face Stealing Shifter [3]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camera Accounts are Camrows, Nether Magic, Nether species, Netherborn!Tango, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seer Joe Hills, Shapeshifting, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Deep End, The End, The Watchers - Freeform, Void Kind, Void Kind!Xisuma, Watcher Grian, Winged!Grian, admin magic, admins, void magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: The Watchers have officially made themselves known in Hermitcraft, and the remaining Hermits have no idea what to make of it. On the other hand, the traveling Hermits are still on their way to finding the missing members.
Series: That Hermit's A Face Stealing Shifter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ancients and Old Ones

TFC studies the tower before him in the shopping district, clearly confused as to what he sees. It expands close to build height, just a few blocks below it by what the man can see from the ground. He’ll have to ask another Hermit to fly up anc check.

It’s made mostly out of obsidian, and bedrock is the main block that was chosen for accent purposes. There’s several places where he can see concrete blocks, mainly just the darker ones. All the concrete blocks seem to have been placed to border the windows, which almost gives the tower an angry look. As to why the tower _or_ its builder would be angry, he has no idea.

Shaking his head, TFC turns towards the sound of firing rockets, pushing aside the nagging feeling of familiarity. It seems like Cub and Zedaph had arrived, and he doesn’t need to feel like something’s missing from his life. Besides, as to what that missing thing is, he can only guess.

+=*=+

The fear that Tango feels is strong, eyes wide as he stares at the being that towers above them. This  _ friend _ of Xisuma seems near empty of emotions, moving their emotionless eyes closer to the group of Hermits.

There seems to be no mouth that the being has, triangular face and skin a boneless white. The singular horn is flipped around, the larger end facing up towards the blank darkness above them as it near on vibrates. There’s no arms, only a slim body with a short tail and legs. The legs, though, terrify Tango, as they extend far below what the Netherborn can actually see.

Face paling, Tango finally realizes just who this Old One is. The literal Void Walker, the Keeper of most, if not all of the knowledge of existence. Or so the stories say. Standing before the Old One now makes Tango realize one thing is true from the stories, this being is clearly dangerous.

Lowering his eyes, Tango remembers what the Keeper had said when they showed up. They had referred to someone as an Old One. Specifically his admin. Just how much is that being hiding?


End file.
